


Late Bloomers

by LazyStudent



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Strong Female Characters, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyStudent/pseuds/LazyStudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Konoha 12 except two, and their Sensei's leave to get Sasuke back which will take six years in the end. Sakura and Hinata hate being left behind. So they leave on a 5 year mission, and when they come back things will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I'm going to try to see how it works out.
> 
> Anyways I don't own Naruto otherwise all the girls would be OP just like the guys.  
> The girls are going to be OOC at the very beginning, but they'll shift back a little to their real personalities.  
> No yuri

"THEY DID WHAT!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face.

"They d-d-didn't do t-th-that!" Hinata sobbed stated falling on her knees.

Tsunade looked at her two girls, grief and rage shown purely on her face.

_**FLASHBACK~** _

_"What do you mean you're not taking them!"_

_"No offense Hokage-sama but those two are just to weak to come with us on such a long and dangerous mission. Asuma stated. **  
**_

_"Besides they will just slow us down" huffed Ino, hands on her hips._

_"Why you little shit! They are your friends how dare you say this!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed her hand on the table breaking it in half._

_" We understand that but my cousin couldn't hurt a fly and Sakura is useless, since Ino can heal us if we are injured." Neji calmly stated._

_"NO DAMMIT! I forbid this mission! Especially not to help that stupid boy."_

_"Sorry Baa-chan were going." Naruto said as he and the Konoha 11, and their Sensei's left with a swirl of leaves._

_**END OF FLASHBACK~** _

"I'm so sorry girls I should have tried harder." Tsunade whispered

Sakura and Hinata both looked at each other then back at the Hokage.

"h-h-how l-l-long will they b-b-be g-gone" Hinata stuttered

"By this point five to six years".

"Okay then give us five years, to get stronger. " Sakura asked still looking miserable.

"W-what?" Hinata looked at her in shock. Could they really do that?

"Come on Hinata, we can do this, we will prove them wrong." Sakura's fiery eyes met Hinata's and they both suddenly felt their resolve form.

Tsunade sat watching and hid a small smile as she felt proud that these two wouldn't sulk and grieve but defeat and conquer.

"Alright, I will allow this. If you are not back in five years then you will be considered as missing-nin am I understood!"

" Hai!"

Tsunade got up from her seat and hugged the two.

"Do not disappoint me girls."

* * *

 

_**TIME SKIP 5 YEARS LATER~** _

_( Sakura and Hinata comeback a few months earlier then the Konoha 11 now 12 since they successfully brought back Sasuke Uchiha)_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T HERE BAA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

"SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tsunade glared while taking sips of her sake angrily.

" Well where are they, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked frowning wondering where his only girl student was.

Pouring herself another glass of sake, not caring to look professional in front of them she eyed him before responding.

" Well after you left, they went on a 2 year S-rank mission."

" What they could have died, it's been 5 years!." Kurenai shouted in shock at the fact her shy little student could be dead, out in the wild by now.

" Ha! Who said that was there only mission? " Tsunade stated laughing at their foolishness.

" You shouldn't have given them such a dangerous mission." Kakashi said his one showing eye hardening.

Tsunade sneered, "Well your about to see them they should be returning now."

_All of a sudden black leaves rose from the ground showing two beautiful woman_

First was Sakura who had her hair loose with it grown out to her butt that had two strips of midnight blue in the front. She wore a bloody red sleeveless jacket that also had a fishnet shirt under it that cut of near midriff that showed three belly button piercings. She also had black shorts and black knee high shinobi boots with 2 inch heels she had a slug tattoo on her left forearm with a emerald green diamond shape seal on her forehead like Tsunade. Also having a pink short sword on her back with seals attached to it, and light green nail polish painted on her hands and feet.

Second was Hinata she wore her hair in a high ponytail that had strips of pink. She also had large bells hanging off the band that was holding her hair up. She wore a dark blue and white sweater with one long sleeve on the right but one short sleeve on the left which showed a owl tattoo on her forearm. She had a lip piercing in the middle of her bottom lip and had gold bands on all of her fingers. She had white shorts and the same heels as Sakura. She also had a long white sword with seals attached on her back.

All three woman looked at each other then at them. Hinata spoke first though.

"Well long time haven't seen, let's see...can you all move so we can report our mission before we all have a family reunion?" She questioned sporting a serious face looking at each of them. She could hear Sakura giggle behind her as a small smirk plastered itself across her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Ino screamed ready to pounce the other female except Shikamaru and Choji held her back.

Hinata's smirk disappeared leaving a cold icy look which gave the rookie 12 chills as she spoke.

" Well I think you already know." she said in a malice-laced voice as she sneered.


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WE WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LEFT!" Naruto bellowed looking confused and upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hinata's personality is more tempered (rage mode) type now, you'll see why when I explain later on in the story.
> 
> Sakura's is more of a calm personality but she still has a bad temper depending on the situation.
> 
> So basically their personalities are switched.

"Nice to have you back girls." Tsunade spoke seeing the tension in the room.

"It's good to be back." Sakura spoke up having not said anything yet.

"S-Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan where have you guys been?" Naruto whispered lightly not really believing these where the two girls they had left.

Hinata's eyes flickered for a moment as she turned her cold gaze over to him, slightly sneering now.

"Are you stupid or something I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama told you." She was harsh for a reason, seeing as she had loved him, but he abandoned her with only misery and self-hatred. While never taking her feelings into consideration, especially with Sakura, as she knew her sister and friend was just as hurt if not more.

Naruto reeled back like he had been slapped, he felt confused and hurt having never heard such harsh words leave her mouth. Kurenai quickly put a hand on his shoulder while locking her gaze with Hinata. "Don't you think that was a little harsh Hinata?"

Said girl, no woman, glared at her old sensei.

Sakura watched amused at what was happening, but instead of stopping the argument she walked quietly to the Hokage's desk giving Tsunade their written report of their various missions. Tsunade took the scroll and placed it in one of her drawers seeing as it was going to take a while to read it. As she put the scroll up she took out a bottle of sake then clapped her hands together gaining everyone's attention.

"Look! I know all of you have some things to say so I suggest you go to the training grounds and talk about it. So if you would be so kind as to get out before I lose my patients." Tsunade snapped while glaring at them.

Sakura and Hinata teleported away having heard half of her suggestion, while the rest walked away after she had finished.

_**TRAINIG GROUNDS~** _

* * *

Sakura sat upon a tree while Hinata was under it, both knowing that the Rookie 11 were coming. Hinata having sharpened her senses to the max so she wouldn't always depend on her kekkei genkai, could sense the Rookie 11 scramble to get to this specific training ground that had the most space.

Sakura signed and jumped off the tree swiftly landing a foot away from Hinata sensing the Rookie 11 plus the Sensei's arrive.

She stared lazily at her former comrades until she stopped at Naruto and Kakashi. " _So_ " she drawled out, having finally noticed someone missing. "Where's the Chicken-ass?"

"He's here but he and his team are being interrogated at the moment, and they won't be out for at least another week." Kakashi answered staring with what looked like shame at his old student.

Sakura nodded and looked at the rest of the shinobi standing before her. Signing she looked over at Hinata who was glaring at all of them. "So…what do you guys want? I know it's not a welcoming party."

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU LEFT!" Naruto bellowed looking confused and upset.

Neither of the girls flinched at his accusation. Hinata this time spoke up. "Why did  _you_  guys leave? No don't answer that. Why did you leave  _us_  behind that's what  _we_  want to know."

"You should already know the reason for that." Neji inquired.

"Neji's right, I mean you guys weren't really that strong to begin with especially you Hinata." Tenten added.

Sakura blinked and thought one thing,  _'Bad move.'_ _  
_

Hinata swiftly flickered in front of Tentens face and lifted her up by her throat. "What did you say?! Bitch please all you did was throw your stupid useless ass weapons! You were the weakest one out of all the girls, and when it came down to a real fight you couldn't do shit!" Hinata seethed and inwardly growled as she couldn't comprehend why Tenten was considered stronger then her.

"Please, remind me why I shouldn't break your fucking neck?"

Sakura found her her time to intervene as she made her way towards Hinata seeing as everyone else was in shock. She put her hand on Hinata's shoulder while giving her a look that spoke volumes. Hinata, instead of letting Tenten down threw her to the side into a well placed tree.

Sakura then looked at all the ninjas present, eyes dancing with amusement "Fine let's make a deal; we will fight, Hinata and me against all of you. If you win we'll answer any questions you ask us, and if we win you'll leave us alone unless we feel like being in your presence or if a mission truly calls for it." She stated looking at each of them.

"Alright then deal" Asuma declared

"But that's ridiculous! You two can't take us all on!" Ino chimed in.

At that point Hinata and Sakura shared a look. "Yes we can," They both said strength and confidence pouring out of them. They both moved away and stared down at the group eyes like predators, they both disappeared with black leaves in their place, whispering something that sent a chill to everyone.

" _And we will_."


	3. Let the fight begin~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning three mud clones, they moved under their targets.

_**Training grounds~** _

**Normal POV**

Everyone was on guard, Neji and Kiba where trying the best they could to sense one of the girls but they couldn't. It was as if they had vanished, no scent or chakra outlines.

Naruto eager to get answers, summoned about fifty shadow clones and sent them around the clearing, no one noticing the figures watching intently.

**Hinata POV**

Sakura and I watched everyone's failed attempts to sense us. We were hiding in one of the trees behind the group. I was on top of a high branch and Sakura was on a really low branch. We watched as Naruto summoned his clones, but we still didn't move. I looked towards Saki and saw her staring at me. Knowing that she had a plan I slightly nodded, she then looked down and jumped off the branch.

Instead of landing on the grass she sunk into it and moved through the ground. I turned on my Byakugan and watched her get closer until she was right under the group. I left my position after seeing Naruto's clones get closer and used a jutsu I learned to blend in with the trees. I watched them pass by and looked to where Sakura was, waiting for the signal.

**Sakura POV**

I smoothed the dirt around me slightly using chakra, but not enough for them to sense it. I shifted lightly and crawled under to where I knew my Ex-Sensei was and set there.

Summoning three mud clones, they moved under their targets.

**Normal POV**

The group of Ninjas stayed rooted on the ground, anxious of where the girls had went off. Naruto's clones ran back empty handed and were dispersed as he let out a sigh. Just as he was about to speak they felt a rumble underneath them and froze a second in shock as four sets of hands broke through the ground and grabbed a hold of all four Senseis.

Before any of them could react they saw a flash of blue sprint towards each sensei, as they realized it was Hinata they watched the fast movements of her Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Neji watched in utter disbelief as he saw this justsu performed four times in only a few seconds.

As Hinata finished off the last sensei which was Kakashi she jumped back and watched as all the hands dispersed except the ones holding on to him. She watched amused as Kakashi was literally dragged underground.

The group finally recovering from their shock went into defensive stances. Naruto was about to scream out Kakashi's name until he felt a deep rumble again practically shaking the ground (understatement). The old rookies looked on helplessly as one of the strongest Shinobi in the village shot from the ground like a rag doll and landed next to the other unconscious Senseis.

**Hinata POV**

I sensed Saki flicker next to me, no doubt satisfied for what she did to Kakashi.

"You want to end this quickly…or slowly?" She asked me.

"Slowly." I responded both of us growing feral grins on the fact that are once friends watched us with anger…and is that fear? Oh this was going to be fun.

"Well everyone, shall we begin without our sensei's ruining the fun?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be one of my first fight scenes so I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh by the way, I was thinking about what chakra nature they should have.
> 
> So basically Sakura has: Earth release, and Steel release
> 
> For Hinata she has: Wind release, and Swift release
> 
> Why? Because it matches their capabilities as Sakura has to be physically strong and be able to endure hits(Remember Tsunade trained her) and Hinata has to be quick and accurate when using her byakugan and palm techniques.
> 
> I know swift and steel are Kekkei Genkais but lets just say they aren't.


	4. Grace of hunters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning around she faced off with her older cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Sakura are not going to be Mary-Sue's their going to have their weaknesses but just not know.

_**Training Grounds~** _

**Normal POV**

The rookies got through their shock and faced the two Kunoichis who looked at them like they were gum under their shoes.

"Y-you bitches!" Ino snarled, slightly pissed that she stuttered.

"Is that all? I thought this was a battle you hoes haven't moved yet." Sakura stated ignoring Ino's insult.

"Why you!"

Before Shikamaru or Choji could stop their teammate Ino charged Sakura, meanwhile Hinata jumped away from them and on top of a tree and stayed there.

The rookies where confused but continued to watch Ino. She was just a few feet away with a kunai aimed to kill, but before she could get closer Sakura disappeared. Ino stopped with her kunai still position out in front of her. A split second later she felt something on her arm and saw it was Sakura's shoe. Her head whipped up but was too late as Sakura performed the Heavenly Foot of Pain slamming the heel of her foot on her back.

The ground shook and broke apart from the force of the impact ino's body caused. Sakura jumped back to where Hinata was while the rest of the rookies where falling back carrying their unconscious Senseis.

As the ground settled and stopped shaking, Shikamaru abandoned his lazy attitude and grabbed hold of Ino and rushed back to the rookies. She was unconscious and had many broken bones and was barely breathing from what he could tell. He sat her down with the other incapacitated shinobi, and tried to think of a plan but it was too difficult seeing as they were two huge of enigmas to get any of his plans to work.

**Sakura POV**

I crouched beside Hinata looking at the now decimated training ground.

"You know you could have killed her." I heard Hinata mutter.

"I know but I didn't." I defended.

"Hmmm want to end this now?" I asked while watching Naruto's hurt face.

"Fine." Hinata huffed.

**Normal POV**

And with that said, they charged.

Hinata flickered in front of Shikamaru knowing his capabilities could render their fight with them, pressed the pressure point in his neck knocking him out, then kicked Shino in the stomach sending him through two trees before he could react with his bugs.

Meanwhile Sakura flickered in front of Kiba and with a chakra laced fist, punched him across the training ground. She jumped to the side to avoid Choji's Partial Multi-Size Technique as he tried to grab her. She went in front of him in an instant and kicked up toward his face sending him flying, she then back flipped away from Naruto's Rasengan.

Hinata went and Sixty-four palmed Tenten, feeling a large bit of satisfaction in it. She then made her way toward Lee. Like she thought she was on the defensive seeing Lee's speed and strength got better then before. But she was no fool and was not going to underestimate him, so carefully taking off two golden bands around her index finger and thumb, she matched his speed. Lee was shocked to say the least as he saw her palm hit his back full force causing him to black out from the amount of chakra she sent through his spine, just enough to not kill him or handicap him. Turning around she faced off with her older cousin.

**SAKURA'S FIGHT**

Sakura dodged and weaved through Naruto's many clones. She lifted up her fist and punched the ground effectively destroying half the clones, then sent a medium level genjustu toward the rest of the clones.

Naruto watched helplessly as all his clones where dispersed by a mere genjutsu. He gritted his teeth and ran towards her with a Rasengan in hand. She looked at him with emotionless eyes as he jabbed out his Rasengan. Before it mad contact toward her chest she moved her hand and took a hold of the swirling ball of chakra and crushed it.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Sakura get rid of one of his strongest techniques like it was nothing. Sakura used the same arm to grab a hold of his hand, and slowly lifted it up. Naruto watched her confused as she brought her other arm under his. She balled her hand into a fist and brought it up softly. Naruto's eyes widened as he heard the sickening crack first then the wave of pain that scorched his body. She has broke his arm with little to no effort.

He was about to scream in pain until he saw that she abandoned his arm and went behind him pressing his pressure point knocking him out.

**HINATA'S FIGHT**

Hinata fought Neji with slight boredom after predicting his movements for the tenth time. Hit after hit they would throw Hinata having the upper hand.

Neji glared at his cousin, jaw clenching tightly he used his Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher. Hinata was slightly surprised but countered with Revolving Heaven Technique using a bit more chakra to strengthen the dome. She then used Heavenly Spikes Technique.

Neji's eyes shot wide open as tree sized wind spikes aimed at his direction. He moved trying desperately to avoid getting hit. He didn't notice that Hinata had left her spot a went behind the Byakugan's weak spot. Before he could comprehend what was going on she sixty-four palmed him from behind then sent a kick throwing him into a few trees.

**END OF FIGHT~**

Hinata flickered next to Sakura, they both looked at the damages they had done with their old comrades scattered around the training field.

"We won." Hinata spoke eyeing the forest where she could tell people where watching.

"Was there ever any doubt." Sakura turned toward the direction Hinata was looking.

"Come out geez its rude not to."

With that statement Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara and his siblings came out. Kankurō stepped in front and took in the seen. He whistled.

"Would you to mind telling me why some of the best ninjas I have are half-dead?" Tsunade asked taking in all the damage inflicted on the training grounds. She even smirked as she knew the answer.

"A bet." Both girls replied.


	5. Encounters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you here?" Sakura questioned, guard still up.

_**Back at the Training Grounds~** _

"That must have been some bet." Kankurō stated, standing beside his little brother.

Both girls shrugged and walked up to them.

"Can I ask what this bet was about?" Tsunade questioned while watching Jiraiya head towards Naruto.

"The bet was if we won we won't answer their questions and we will be on any other team but theirs. If they had won we would answer any questions they had for us." Sakura answered.

"Well then I will have you on a two man squad then, Sakura, Hinata." Tsunade declared.

"WHAT! NO! WE CAN STILL WIN THIS!" Naruto shouted getting up from his position with help from Jiraiya.

"Naruto that's enough!" Jiraiya reprimanded "If they could defeat you all in less then twenty minutes then I think it's over!"

Naruto looked shocked that his sensei would yell at him, but understood him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Good" Tsunade quipped, she flicked her wrist and about 10 Anbu stood around her.

"Anbu, get these shinobi to the hospital immediately!" She ordered.

They did as they were told and left in seconds. Gaara stood their slightly amazed that these two girls that couldn't even touch anybody before had gotten this strong. He made a mental note to be kept in their good graces. He soon remembered why he was here and turned to Tsunade.

"We should sign the weapons treaty now Tsunade-san, should we not"

"Of course" Tsunade then faced the girls. "Girls meet me at my office tomorrow alright and you have today off."

With that said Tsunade and the others left the training grounds leaving the girls alone.

Sakura sat down where Hinata was and felt something shift. Hinata looked around the area having gotten tired of someone watching them. She tilted her head slightly; Sakura noticed and threw a kunai toward the direction. It hit a tree, and they watched as it split in half.

They both stiffened and took out a kunai as four black figures sprinted towards them, but the figures stopped short revealing themselves.

"Akatsuki." Hinata spat eyeing the red clouds on their cloaks.

One of them stepped forward, which the girls new for sure was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's big brother. He stopped in front of the girls and gestured toward the other S-class shinobi.

"You must already beware of me but not them, going right to left is Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu." Itachi said voice monotone but holding a slight amused undertone.

"I don't fucking need you to introduce my ass." Hidan seethed, and then growled as Kakuzu slapped him upside the head.

"Why are you here?" Sakura questioned, guard still up.

"Our leader is interested in you two and in your abilities." The tallest one Kisame answered.

"So you want us to join Akatsuki?" Hinata asked simply irritated that she couldn't stop looking at the bare chest no more then two feet in front of her. Looking at the owner of it she frowned as she heard of him throughout the countries especially in the land of fire after he tried to kill Asuma. A cussing, undead, asshole.

Hidan noticed this and couldn't let it down, "Like what you see bitch." He asked grinning.

"No, and call me a bitch again and I'll decapitate you and bury your head six feet under." She retorted angrily, not about to blush infront of these men especially having not blushed since...Naruto left.

She frowned at that, why would she almost blush in front of the man? Was she getting soft?

The Akatsuki stared at her for a few seconds, sizing her and Sakura up until Hidan and Kisame busted out laughing.

"They might not be that bad joining after all! They'll probably make it fun." Kisame said between laughs.

"So what are your answers?" Itachi asked Sakura.

Sakura eyed the lost Uchiha and felt an affection that hasn't burned since Sasuke left her on that damn bench.

_'What the hell?'_

She new the older Uchiha was very good looking but to have an emotion resurface over him? She would have laughed at the fact that it seems she would only ever look at Uchihas in a different way then other men, but right now she needed to get her and Hinata out of this predicament.

She looked at Hinata silently questioning her, she then looked at the sharingan user.

"We'll think about it" Sakura said before her and Hinata vanished.

"This is going to be fun" Kisame grinned. Itachi couldn't help but nod.

"Hm, if they refuse, they do have a large bounty on their heads." Kakuzu spoke up while walking away.


	6. Well then...

**Normal POV**

**Hokage Mountain**

"So sakura, what do you think about joining the Akatsuki?" Hinata asked while looking at Konoha from on top of the firsts head.

"Tsk, unless their so called leader gets off his ass and forcefully drag us there then, no." Sakura said taking another bite of her dango.

"Hm, fair enough."

"It's kind of boring being back here."

"True… hey aren't we supposed to meet up with Obaa-chan today?" Hinata asked while getting up.

"Yeah let's go since we have nothing else to do." Sakura said as she got up from her position and let the dango stick hang from her mouth.

They both walked to the front of the first Hokage's head and disappeared.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

They reappeared in front of the Hokage's office door and were slightly surprised to see a bunch of familiar faces along with the Kazekage and his siblings and a few elders.

"Nice of you two to show, I was just about to send Anbu to get you." Tsunade said nodding their way. The Rookies and sensei's all looked at them hesitantly, from remembering their last encounter.

Sakura and Hinata walked up toward the Hokage's desk and stopped.

"About time they come! I thought you said you told these kunoichis to come here?" The elder berated Tsunade.

Hinata looked at the elders and sneered.

"Are you people still living?" Hinata asked not much of a question.

"Watch it kunoichi! You are lucky we allowed you to still be a ninja!" One of the old hags spat.

Sakura then turned and scoffed.

"Really now, were lucky  _you_ allowed us to be here? Hags please, the last time we checked the  _Hokage_  has control of everything that happens in this village.

The elders stared in exasperation, while the rest watched in shock. Tsunade watched with amusement and gratitude as she didn't have to tell the elders that herself.

"Why you ungrateful ..." The elder was cut off as Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk to get everyone's attention.

"Enough! There is a reason why all of you are here. I have urgent news that a Shinobi extermination is happening, it has already started in some villages mostly the land of earth."

Everyone gasped at the news.

"Then what is the problem I mean if it's simple civilians." Kakashi asked voicing everyone's question.

Tsunade sighed while she stood up and walked toward the window behind her desk, hands clasped together behind her back.

"It's not just simple civilians Kakashi. The ones that are doing this are ninjas. I had made several missions for Anbu to find out who the leader is. None of the thirty-two ninjas have come back alive except one who only uttered two words before his death. The cause of this extermination is Akuhei Hayashi. We don't know much information about him but we do know he is from an old Clan the Hayashi clan which was known for their Kinjustu and was reportedly whipped out during the Third Great Shinobi World War."

"So what are we going to do!?" Yelled Naruto as he walked closer to the Hokage's desk.

"We can't just sit here and have them kill people!"

"Calm down Naruto! Right now we need to have as many alliances formed as possible, and if it gets to a point where it's necessary we will have to make nice with are enemies for a time, I am already sending messenger hawks to other countries as we speak." Tsunade said facing everybody.

"So were going to have a truce with enemies…like the Akatsuki? Tenten asked.

Naruto's face paled as he started to shake, until Kakashi gave him a shoulder squeeze trying to comfort the blonde. Naruto understood that this was for the best. To save all the ninja.

Tsunade sighed for the hundredth time that day and plopped down on her chair, silently wishing she had sake at the moment.

"Yes"

Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened slightly they both looked at each other and whispered the same word.

"Damn"


	7. Lets go!

Tsunade tilted her head upwards slightly, honey eyes filled with confusion.

"Something wrong girls?"

"No" Hinata answered hastily, which earned a few confused, and suspicious looks.

"Good well you are all dismissed, and will be given instructions later on." The blonde Hokage stated while eyeing each shinobi.

"…except Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno."

Both girls turned around and sucked in their breath lightly the other shinobi in the room looked on with curiosity before shrugging it off and leaving.

Tsunade got up from her chair and hugged them both, since she didn't do so before, and went to back to her seat.

'  _They have grown more than anyone will ever know.'_

"What's going on Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked while sitting down in one of the chairs, followed by Hinata.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly, she knew something was off but decided not to ask since they just got back along with everyone else.

She intertwined her hands together and set them under her chin, "I have a mission for you."

They nodded their heads and so she went on, "The person Akuhei Hayashi, who I explained earlier, has a group called The Executioners which is made up of powerful shinobi. They are leading a massive army shinobi and civilians alike."

"Wait so ninjas want to kill ninjas, along with civilian help? That really doesn't make since Tsunade-sama." Sakura stated looking slightly irritated.

"And why tell us this?"

Tsunade sighed and sat back in her chair, "Yes I was wondering about that to, but the reason I'm telling you this," Her face turning more serious, "is because I want both of you to go and see if you can get as much information as possible about them and if possible confront them… I have complete faith that you two can do this."

Two sighs were heard and two muttered 'Okays' made it out of the silence. The girls knowing this will be dangerous.

"Excellent! This will be an above S-class mission. You will be leaving at exactly 4 a.m. tomorrow morning is that clear, you both are dismissed."

With two nods the girls left.

Reaching over to one of the desk drawers she took out a bottle of sake and gulped it down. Exhaling loudly she swung around in her chair and looked out the windows.

"You can come out Jiraiya."

A window was heard swooshing open and in came the Toad Sannin as he moved to sit down in one of the chairs.

"Are you sure you wanted to send them?" he asked.

She spun around again to face him glaring wholes in his head.

"Why wouldn't I, they are one of the best didn't you see what happened yesterday?"

"Exactly, the way they are… I overheard a blonde of the old rookies call them  _monsters_."

Tsunade tightened her hand into a fist on her desk causing cracks to form.

"They are not monsters dammit! How much more do those girls need to prove to them!?" Tsunade seethed.

This time Jiraiya sighed, "The brat kept complaining about how they attacked them brutally without showing an ounce of emotion into it. My question is what had they done for the past five years to make them like that?"

"Honestly I don't know but it is none of our business, the main thing we need to be thinking about right know is what were going to do with this rebellion and not about how my girls got stronger,  _understand?_ " She grounded out.

"Yes, princess." He chuckled slightly but went back to serious and leaned in slightly.

"Now about the alliances..."

* * *

_**Later~** _

Hinata and Sakura both made a b-line to their shared home.

Once they got there they went inside and went to their respective rooms without uttering a single word to one another and fell asleep in there beds.

* * *

**Timeskip~**

' _Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!'_  Sakura practically screamed inside her head. Why did she have to be so damn casual about taking this mission, at this time of year? Why did she have to choose this damn path out of all paths! Did Kami just have to give her this obstacle? How was this possible!?

At the moment both her and Hinata where going through a forest away from the Land of Fire's border and near the Executioner sightings. Honestly it wouldn't be so bad if the forest wasn't covered in damn Cockroaches!

Yep it was roach season.

"What the hell!?" Sakura all but yelled at her partner who was basically dancing around the bugs with her Byakugan activated.

"Ugh, these damn things are annoying! Can we set them on fire please?" Hinata asked while dodging one that flew near her face.

Sakura sighed she would be more than happy to, but it would cause too much commotion especially since they were not in there home land but in the Grass country.

"No." She answered while slicing one that was about to land on her leg.

They traveled through the forest and came across a small village. They both decided to get some food or Dango to be exact, at one of the shops.

They walked into a nice looking shop and asked for a table for two, they both sat down and ordered their respective dishes. Sakura sat her head down on the table having the gross factor from their trip finally hit her.

Hinata wasn't better off, sure they were both strong but they were still human these types of things still grossed them out.

A few minutes later their orders came and they wasted no time and ate.

"You wanna stay here until tomorrow morning?" Hinata questioned, already done with her food.

"Sure, I need a bath anyways." Sakura answered visibly shuddering, while getting up and paying for their food.

"Hell yes." Hinata said while already out the shop.

* * *

_**Timeskip~** _

Both girls found a nice hotel at the end of the village and paid for a one bedroom suit since they were mostly used to sharing a bed anyways, and the fact that they also didn't bring much money with them.

They took their showers and changed into more comfortable clothes, mainly huge shirts and short shorts.

They both got on either side of the bed and faced the ceiling both not yet ready to sleep.

"Hey, Sakura"

"Hn" Sakura said while turning her head slightly showing Hinata that she had her attention.

"You know how Naruto is a sage." Hinata asked absentmindedly rubbing the owl tattoo she had on her left arm.

" _Yes_ " Sakura answered now giving Hinata her full attention by turning in her direction.

"Can we work on…you know…being sages too?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Why?"

Hinata sighed and glared at the ceiling.

"I want to be really strong you know? Stronger than anybody…make a name for myself...but that's bad right? Ninjas aren't suppose to have a name for themselves. They're suppose to stay in the shadows."

Sakura scoffed "Like how Naruto, Kakashi and the Sannin stay in the shadows. But yeah let's do it…I could finally surpass Tsunade-sama and not be her damn shadow anymore." She said while looking at her slug tattoo.

Hinata knew Sakura felt no ill intent towards Tsunade. In fact she knew Sakura loved her as much as her own mother, they both did. But she understood that Sakura hated being put behind Tsunade as a lesser ninja instead of beside as an equal.

"But not yet though, we have more important matters to tend to starting tomorrow." Sakura spoke again, driving Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Yeah"

"Let's just hope everything turns out okay." She whispered as she finally closed her eyes.

Hinata listened as Sakura's breathing evened out. Did she really want to be stronger than anyone?

  
  



	8. Lets meet~

"Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Where almost at our destination aren't we?"

"Ah"

"You ready?" Sakura gazed at her partner. They've been running for two hours straight into enemy territory, and being so close to the middle of the land of earth caused the trees to start fading slowly which forced them to run on ground.

"If I said yes, I'd be lying."

Sakura sighed, she wasn't so chipper about doing this either, but it was necessary.

Hinata who was leading ahead felt a presence behind them. Signaling Sakura with a tilt of her hand they both scattered and regrouped near the spy.

Sakura in front and Hinata behind the individual, both girl's hands glowing, one green and one blue.

Hinata hissed "Who are you?" She wanted this mission done and over with. If this spy was going to be in the way then she would love to take him out, no questions asked.

Sakura however seeing his frontal view took in the ninja's appearance as he stood stalk still.

"You're wearing an Anbu mask, and from Konoha no less." Noticing the leaf tattoo. "Remove the mask." She demanded, she didn't care if this person was from Konoha she never saw someone of his stature before.

A nod was the only reaction they were given as the Anbu removed it revealing a pale face with blank black eyes and a fake creepy smile that stretched across his face.

"I'm here for back-up."

"We didn't ask for any." A blue glowing hand moved closer.

The pale boy seemed prepared and took a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Sakura.

"Here."

She snatched the scroll from him and examined it closely. Seeing the Hokage seal on it she deemed it safe and opened it quickly.

_**Girls,** _

_**I sent an Anbu to join you as I lost an argument and majority vote with the elders because they found out our little plan of action. How? I don't know. I am currently looking into that. Anyways the Anbu's name is Sai. He's a weird one, so keep a close eye on him. Also there is a change in plans. We need you to capture a member of the executioners. This is dangerous I know but that damn Danzō insisted. So I need you three to get the job done as cleanly as possible and to come back immediately. Good luck and don't do anything stupid.** _

_**~Tsunade** _

After reading the leader Sakura signaled Hinata and they both went back to their regular stances. Handing the letter to Hinata for her to read she focused her attention back on Sai.

"Don't get in our way. We already wasted 6 minutes of our time. Let's go Hinata."

"Alright" Came Hinata's reply as she burned the letter after flicking a tiny spider off it.

The smiling boy set his mask back on.

"Of course."

* * *

_**Unknown Location in the Land of Earth~** _

"Akuhei-kun, are we ready to head out yet?" A short blue haired girl asked. She pursed her lips and sat in her chair awkwardly, she didn't like being in such a dank building such as this.

A man who appeared to be in his mid-40's answered with a grunt. He sat at the head of a table, with exactly seven people sitting at either side of him. Their bodies barley shown as only one dim light from the ceiling gave any break from the dark.

" _So_  is that a yes!" The squeaky girl drawled out again.

"No." Came his short reply. Looking at the many occupants in the room his eyes landed on a tall slender woman dressed in a large black fur coat.

"Arachnia."

Said woman blended out from the shadows slightly showing only a portion of her face. She raised a dainty hand and rested it on the table, black eyes glistening with white fractures that resembled a spider web. She glanced at the man and responded with a gravelly voice.

"Three ninjas from Konoha. They are sent here to observe and capture. All are exceptionally strong and could pose a threat…Should we evacuate early Sir?"

Akuhei felt elated. A broad grin stretched across his face as he stood up and faced the people he had given the position as commanders to lead his army.

"It seems the great and powerful Konoha has taken notice of our existence. We will leave early. However they take us too lightly only sending  _three_  ninjas."

His grin turned into a frown as he peered over two of his commanders.

"Yura. Dalton."

"Yes."

"Hn."

"I want you to welcome them and apologize for our early departure. Oh, and when you're done leave them a message."

Turning his frown into a small grin his yellow eyes met theirs.

"Tell them to raise their heads high so a larger mess is made as it hits the ground."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the main reasons these girls are so strong is because they take out their opponents quickly and efficiently like real ninjas are supposed to do! I've re-watched a few Naruto episodes and they seriously remind me of Dragon Ball Z (Love Dragon ball Z) because all the fights are super fancy with justsus and craziness when you're just supposed to kill the opponent and leave. Episode 358 reminded me of this as in one part you see Kakashi and Itachi take out multiple opponents with no long speech or flashiness and flashbacks except one justsu! Like wow, it was that simple.
> 
> I just wish in the Manga they wouldn't be so Useless...


End file.
